Bath Time
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Classic: Shadowman entrusts Crashman to take care of Plantman. Plantman gets dirty and Crashman gives him a bath. Plantman is a child in this.


Shadowman handed Crashman a small list. "Okay," he said slowly. "These are games he likes, and this is…"

"The number to the mechanic," Crashman finished for the nervous bot. "I know," he emphasized as the tiny Plantman crawled over to them, cooing. He crawled up to Crashman's leg and the red robot obliged the silent wish to be lifted up. "He's like my little brother. I know what he likes, Shadow."

Shadowman sighed and held out his large hand for Plantman to grab. The tiny bot grabbed Shadowman's index finger and burbled happily. Shadowman gave the flowered child a small smile before pulling his hand out of Plantman's grip. "All right," he sighed. "I'm going off now, I should be back in a few hours."

"Bye!" Crashman waved energetically as Shadowman left the base.

Plantman watched Crashman wave with bulbous eyes and grinned. He waved his own hand and giggled. "Bah-e!" he cooed.

Shadowman grinned with his back still turned to the two then vanished, leaving them on their own.

Crashman looked down at Plantman and smiled. "Okay, squirt. What do we do now?"

Plantman cooed and burbled again. He stuck out his tongue and made a raspberry before clapping his hands at the end of his speech.

Crashman nodded, as if he understood every word that was said. "I agree," he told the little bot. "That's an excellent idea."

Plantman cheered and as soon as he was set down on the floor he began to crawl all over the room. Crashman laughed and plopped into a chair, content to watch as the child explored every nook and cranny he could get into.

* * *

A bit later, Plantman decided that he was tired of crawling around the base. He went over to Crashman and pulled on his pant leg. Crashman knelt down and picked up the tiny bot. "Bored?" he asked with a laugh. 

Plantman sighed and pointed to the area of the base where robots repaired themselves. Crashman followed Plantman's lead and walked into the empty room. "Not much here, little guy," he sighed. "Mostly just tools and oil."

Plantman wiggled around in Crashman's arms. Crashman felt obliged to put the child down but looked around apprehensively before doing so. "Not much to explore here!" he said cheerfully. "Come on," he goaded Plantman.

Plantman shook his head and crawled away from Crashman, looking around and running his hands over to cool, carpetless floor. The stone felt good under his hot hands and the smells in the air were very interesting to the child.

Crashman followed him and shrugged. "Well, it won't hurt anything," he said under his breath. "But try not to make it so you end up in here, all right?" he lectured Plantman. "This is where we come if we're beaten up. And I don't think any of the guys want you in here because of that."

Plantman gurgled and tapped the lone cabinet in the room. Crashman looked around and chewed on his lip. "Actually, let's go. Shadowman is going to be home soon and if he sees us in here he may think you're broken or something."

Plantman smacked the cabinet with the flat of his hand, causing an open can of oil to topple from the top and fall onto his body. He cried out as the black liquid fell onto him and oozed into his protective 'armor.'

Crashman quickly knelt by his side and picked him up, cooing and making silly faces at the distraught child as he rushed to the bathroom. He quickly turned on the bath water and searched around for any kind of soap he could use before plopping Plantman in the middle of the suds and pouring more soap onto his head.

Plantman whimpered as Crashman worked the soap into lather and got the oil out of the small cracks. Crashman sighed and poured and cup full of oily water over Plantman's head and winced as it ran over his hand. "Okay, refill," he decided as he saw large black globs float to the surface of the water.

He pulled the half cleaned Plantman out of the water and quickly drained the tub. He made sure all the oil was gone and then refilled it and quickly plopped the annoyed child back into the water. He noted Plantman's less then happy look and shrugged. "Sorry kid, this is your fault you know," he told him kindly.

Plantman pouted as Crashman worked up more and more lather, getting Plantman nice and clean for when Shadowman came home. Plantman watched the suds floating around himself with increased interest as the red robot labored long and hard to get the sticky oil off the child.

Finally Crashman rocked back in his heels, looking somewhat pleased with himself. "There," he sighed. "Nice and clean."

Plantman was not listening, but instead looking at the soap suds. He picked up a bit of the airless fluff and held it in his hands. He giggled a little then threw it at Crashman to see what would happen. The suds landed on Crashman's face and stuck there, looking absurdly out of place.

Plantman cackled and clapped his hands in joy. Crashman glared at him and picked up his own handful of suds. "Nice try kid," he said with a smirk as he plopped the suds down onto Plantman's head, making a nice little Santa hat of suds on the child's petal helmet.

Plantman looked up, cross-eyed, in an effort to see the suds. He then glared at Crashman and picked up more suds. He threw them at Crashman's face again and laughed as they stuck. Crashman retaliated with his own handful almost a second later.

It took about half a second for both to go all out on the sud throwing war. Soon, there were suds everywhere. The sink, bathtub, floor, toilet (which none of the robots actually had to use), each other and even the ceiling was covered in miniscule white bubbles.

Shadowman slowly opened the door onto this scene. Crashman and Plantman froze, poised to throw some more fluff at each other and turned slowly to see the ninja-esque robot stare numbly at them.

"Uh… he got dirty," Crashman said slowly. "I was just cleaning him up."

Plantman nodded his agreement, wide eyed and dead serious, covered from head to foot in bubbled.

"Umm…" Shadowman said slowly. Then he finally decided that he just didn't want to know. "All right, carry on," he mumbled and closed the door.

Plantman and Crashman looked at one another, then grinned. Plantman threw his current handful at Crashman, which obviously prompted some kind of rebuttal.

Shadowman sighed as he walked down the hall, listening to the continuing war. "I was being sarcastic," he groaned as he shook his head. "Honestly."

* * *

A classic series one shot written for a friend. Hope you enjoyed.  



End file.
